


I'm Always Here - Kuroo x Female Reader

by TerraSama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blackmail, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraSama/pseuds/TerraSama
Summary: When Y/N is surrounded by a world of darkness all alone, a ray of light walks into her life. Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the Nekoma High school volleyball club, talks to her for the first time. Will their issues ruin their chances of forming a friendship together... or something more?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Hello...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haikyuu or any of the characters. Thank you for reading it is appreciated!

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
You went to Nekoma High School. You were a 17 year old girl. And your name was L/N, Y/N. You were a sassy girl that half the people despised and the other half couldn’t care for. You didn’t mind it very much, you couldn’t give a flying piece of dog crap about what people thought. But occasionally you would hear the words people would say from around corners, in the bathroom. It honestly didn’t make your life any better seeing as how your home life was horrible. Abusive parents? Check. Depression? Check. Anxiety? Check. Beatings every other day? Check. You always wore jeans, converse, brought a hoodie and a short sleeved shirt. When you were lucky the bruises and scars coating your arms would go unnoticed. You were in volleyball so it’s not a surprise to most you had injuries so often. You hated just about everyone at school. You were an ambivert. Sometimes you didn’t mind socializing other times you just wanted to lock yourself away in your room. But one fateful day brought a little light to your world and it had landed on a Friday. You despised the captain of the boys volleyball team. You had no reason to though. But Kuroo Tetsurou just had to make your life a little more complicated. The 6’2 raven haired teenager strolled up to you one day, you didn’t notice he was there until he spoke since your nose was pointed down at your phone. “Hey Y/N!” You jolted at the sudden attention. Taken back by the fact he spoke to you, your eyes slightly wide. As soon as you processed what was happening, you narrowed your eyes at him and turned your head back down to your phone replying with an icy cold, “hi…” Kuroo wasn’t surprised by your behavior. He’s seen it at every part of the school. “Y/N you doing anything after school?” You weren’t doing anything after school, but you didn’t get a beating yesterday so you were destined to feel the sting of slaps and punches. You reply, “No, why do you ask?” Kuroo speaks with a bright smile on his face, “Great! You wanna hang out before you go home?” You only agreed to get away from your family. You texted your mom saying, “I’ll be staying late after school for volleyball practice.” It was a believable lie since you barely broke a sweat at volleyball. She simply replied with an, “Okay.” After dealing with Kuroo’s innocent teasing and hanging out with him, you began to grow quite fond of him. You guys went to an arcade and got some food while at a snack bar. You both talked a lot. He asked about your home life but you had to lie in order to keep him from worrying about you. He offered to walk you home, you cheerfully accepted. Little did you know what was waiting there…


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N sees why the house was so quiet...

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
Kuroo insisted on walking up to the door with you. You politely declined and skipped up the steps. You arrived at the door to hear an abnormally quiet house for the day a beating was fate. You tell Kuroo that he can come up because you were scared. You insert the key into the lock, turning it slowly… Kuroo is worried because he notices the look on your face, along with your eyes really wide. When you finally unlock the door you take a deep breath. You were really short, around 5’2. You glance up at Kuroo and flash a weak smile trying to mask your fear. He didn’t believe your facade. Just hoping you were okay. You take the key out and creak the door open slowly, to where it could be heard. When the door is opened all the way your jaw drops. You see your dad with a stab wound to the chest and your mom with a knife in her head. Your breathing shakes, you slowly crumble before your new found friend. You sink to your knees. You always hated your parents but didn’t realize how much you loved them. Tears begin to fall. Kuroo finally peeks inside horror falling over his face quickly. He looks down at you and sits on his knees next to you and pulls you into a tight hug. All you can do is hug back and cry into his chest. You finally look up at him, your eyes red, puffy with tear stained cheeks and the salty liquid still flowing down. “K-Kuroo?” you say weakly. He looks down at you frowning from watching you go through this pain. His voice shaking, he acknowledges your words, “Y-yes Y/N?” “Where am I gonna live…?” you say your eyes wide and fear distilled on your face. Kuroo quickly replies with a small, weak smile, “You can live with me.” You smile brightly at Kuroo hugging tighter and whispering hundreds of thank yous. You finally find the strength to stand up. You call the cops saying, “I have reason to believe there has been a murder-suicide. I think my mom killed my dad then killed herself.” The cops eventually arrived at the scene to see you and Kuroo still holding each other standing on the porch. You take your head out of his chest and let go, you are then interrogated by the police to know what happened. You tell them everything you know. After the house is cleaned and the bodies are taken out, you go collect your stuff from your room with Kuroo helping.


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moves into her new home

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
You’ve collected all your stuff and Kuroo’s mom arrives. She quickly jumps out of the car and comes running. She gives you a tight squeeze. All you can do is hug back. You cry again because the shock just comes flooding back. You let go of her and wipe your cheeks. You all start loading up Kuroo’s mom’s car with boxes of your stuff. You finally leave the wretched place you grew up in. When you arrived at Kuroo’s house you fell asleep because crying was really draining for you for some reason. You weren’t woken in the car. Kuroo only picked you up and carried you to his room where he would take off your shoes and lay you down on his bed. You awoke to the sound of Kuroo creaking his door open. You slowly sit up. Kuroo smiles brightly at you despite what just happened. You stand up and feel a little light headed, you stumble over to Kuroo. You almost fall so you latch onto his arms. Kuroo chuckles a little and looks down at you saying, “Dinner will be ready soon. Come with me. I’ll show you around.” You leave Kuroo’s dim room, you hold onto his arm to ensure you don’t fall since you were still light-headed. You explore his house with him to find how nice and cozy it is. Kuroo was your only friend at this point. No one had the guts to talk to you in fear you would just diminish their self-esteem. You never ate much so when you sat down to eat your food you pick around at it. Staring at the plate of food with no emotions. Kuroo’s mom was outside in the backyard smoking. She already finished her food. Kuroo’s dad divorced his mom after she got pregnant, so it was just you and Kuroo sitting at the table. Kuroo seemed to catch onto you not eating anything. “Y/N? If you don’t mind me asking, aren’t you going to eat?” You snapped out of your daze, jerking your head up to face him. As soon as you processed what he said, something snapped inside of you and your tears started to fall. Kuroo quickly got up coming to your side to comfort you, and asked what was wrong. “I-I-I haven’t e-e-eaten i-in a long t-time…” Kuroo seems taken back by this and grabs your chin gently and turns you to face him, he looks into your E/C watery eyes. He searches them to see if he can figure out why to find nothing but a depressed girl who has finally snapped after 17 years of living. “Y/N. What happened to you all those years?”


	4. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N explains her life to Kuroo.

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
“I- Kuroo… my parents were…” you trailed off unable to finish your sentence. “They were what?” Kuroo asked quickly. “They… abused me. I was scared to tell anyone. I felt useless. I just wanted to be able to get away from them… but they didn’t deserve to die…” Kuroo had shock written all over his face from hearing that statement and suddenly snatched you into a hug. You just let more tears fall. “Y/N…” Kuroo said in a whisper. You hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m always here.” He whispered into your ear. You felt a sense of relief and a shiver run down your spine. For once, you genuinely smiled. You lean away from Kuroo smiling big. “I’m not really hungry anyways. We could store it as leftovers. I’ll eat it eventually.” Kuroo smiles back at you, glad that you feel better. Kuroo suddenly remembers something and his smile turns sheepish and says, “I just remembered that there’s only two bedrooms…” A blush forms on both of your faces. Your eyes widen a little bit. You quickly respond, “I can sleep on the couch!” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Y/N, I can’t let you sleep on the couch… You can take my bed.” You suddenly remember something from when you woke up in his room. Kuroo had a very large bean bag in his room that he would sit in when playing video games. It looked very comfortable. (okay BIG BEAN BAGS ARE REALLY COZY SO READER-CHAN GETS TO SLEEP ON A LARGE BEAN BAG :3) “Kuroo, I could sleep on that large bean bag in your room.” Kuroo sighs, “I guess I have fallen asleep on that thing many nights before.. It’s really comfortable so you can if you want.” You smile brightly and cheer, “Yay! Then I won’t be alone and you’ll be there if I need something.” You cheerfully go get your clothes to sleep in and skip off. Before you go into the bathroom, you hear Kuroo quietly sobbing. You don’t question it after what he’s seen today. Little did you know why he was actually in tears.


	5. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in the Kuroo household.

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
You had this thing with sleeping in a hoodie and shorts so you went to go put that on. When you're about to put on the hoodie a blade of yours falls out. While you might be happy at the moment you knew life can go downhill at any second. You stared at the blade then looked at your wrists. You stared for 5 minutes losing track of time. You started to break down quietly. You held the blade to your wrist and started to apply pressure until the beads of blood started to appear. You slowly dragged the blade. Slowly the blood started to trickle out. You repeated the process two more times then coming back to your senses. As you were cleaning the blood up a little bit a knock on the door made you jump. “Y/N? Is everything okay?” You reply, “Yes Kuroo. I’m perfectly fine.” “Alright Y/N, tell me if you need anything.” You remained quiet as the pitter patter of his footsteps grew quiet. You finally changed into the clothes you slept in and left the bathroom you were changing in. You walk into Kuroo’s room. He’s scrolling through his phone while laying on his bed. “Ahh, there’s the sassy Chibi-Chan.” He called you one of the nicknames he gave you when you were hanging out. You chuckled and rolled your eyes, “Why hello Mr. Bedhead.” You said to him as he was drinking his water. He almost spit out his water but quickly swallowed and started laughing. It took him till now to notice what you were wearing, he stared at you for two seconds then looked away with a blush thinking, Dang… those legs are beautiful. Same goes to that butt. You didn’t notice his blush or staring. You sat down on his bed and laid back, your head about and inch from the wall behind you. You sigh, and start a conversation, “Kuroo, wanna play a game?” You say looking over at him with a devilish smile. He grins back just as mischievous. “You bet.” He replies. After playing a few games you arrive at playing Truth or Dare. Neither of you had the guts to choose dare so you just kept telling secrets about yourselves. Finally you were starting to get tired, it seems Kuroo was too. You stand up stretching a bit then slouch over. “I’m tired. I’m gonna go to sleep.” you walk over and flop onto the bean bag. You almost instantly fall asleep. Kuroo watches, but then notices your sleeve rolled up a bit with the flop onto the bean bag. He quickly gets up to see what the lines on your wrist is. Upon closer inspection he quietly gasps and his eyes widen noticing that they’re fresh cuts. His eyes feel a little watery as they fill with tears. He lays back down on his bed while tears steadily trickle down his smooth cheeks. He doesn’t wake you because you need rest. He has trouble falling asleep thinking about the small slices on your wrist. He eventually drifts off into the dream realm.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a nightmare reminding her of the life she just left behind.

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
You’re at your original home and your parents are fighting downstairs. You hear the yelling increase in volume and stomping gets louder. You realize that they are coming up to bother you about something stupid. You prepare yourself for what’s about to happen. They bust your door down yelling at you saying, “IF YOU WERE JUST NEVER BORN WE WOULDN’T HAVE TO LEAD SUCH HORRIBLE LIVES.” Your face has shock and sadness written all over it. They run up to you and start beating you. You try shielding the blows but then both your mom and dad take a knife out and yell simultaneously, “SAY GOODBYE, YOU LITTLE-” Right before the point of impact you scream. You jolt up with tears running down your face and in a cold sweat. You try to whisper something to yourself telling yourself it was just a dream but nothing came out. You started breathing rapidly. And your heart rate was increasing by the second. You stood up and stumbled over to Kuroo’s bed. You started to shake him awake eventually you fell onto the bed and on top of him. Still trying to wake him, you could feel your panic increasing. The salty drops began to fall briskly. Quiet choked sobs would have been wails if you could breathe. Suddenly you heard Kuroo groan, “What..?” he sat up rubbing his eyes. He saw you hyperventilating and started to panic a little himself. In the spur of the moment he sat you up and placed you on his lap. He took hold of your shoulders with his large lanky hands. “Y/N breathe. Breathe for me.” You started to take in deep breaths eventually growing light headed from crying and hyperventilating. You collapsed into his chest. He almost sat you back up but noticed your breathing was steady like it should. He leaned back and exhaled. “You’re scaring me here kid.” He said with a relieved smirk on his face. A smile tugged at the corner of your lips. “So why were you panicking so much?” He asked concern lacing his voice. You slowly pushed yourself up by putting your hands on his chest. When you regained your balance you brought your hands to your sides. You started to explain the nightmare you had. When you finished tears were already welling up in your eyes again. Kuroo quickly cupped your cheeks to wipe any drops of the salty liquid that escaped your eyes. “I’m always here.” Kuroo said with a small smile on his face. Tears started to flow at his kind words. You smiled wide. Soon enough you were giving him a hug. You accidentally fell asleep laying on him and he also did. You haven’t slept like that in years. You slept so calmly. Kuroo slept just as peacefully.


	7. The First Weekend with Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just any normal Saturday.

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
It was Saturday. You just woke up. You found yourself sprawled over Kuroo. His head was leaned back, and he had his arms around you. You blushed at the compromising position you were in with him. You checked the clock on the bedside table. It read 11:27AM. Your eyes widened at the time. You slowly crawled out of Kuroo’s arms trying not to wake him. Mission Success! You think when you leave the room without waking Kuroo. You walk to the kitchen to get lunch since there was no point in getting breakfast. You find some ramen in the cabinet and start to boil some water. As you’re cooking the ramen Kuroo comes out of his room. He’s drowsy and rubbing his eyes. “Y/N what’re you doing?” He asks quietly. You reply bluntly, “Cooking. I’m hungry.” Kuroo walks over to you and asks you sadly as his body snaps fully awake, “Y/N, why did you cut your wrist?” You look down at your feet feeling ashamed. You finally felt the courage to answer, “I… was having a breakdown…” Kuroo slowly brings you into a hug and pets your head. You bring your arms up to wrap around him. You turn your head to face his inner arms and see faded scar lines and fresher scars. You grow even more depressed than you were already feeling. You hug him a little tighter. You feel a drop of water land on the top of your head. You look up to see Kuroo silently crying. “Y/N, I… I am sorry.” He choked out his voice cracking in the process. You assured him it’s okay and put on your best smile. You went back to cooking. Kuroo sat at the table silently wiping the warm salty liquid off his cheeks. As you were transferring your ramen to a bowl, some of the still scorching hot water splashed and landed on your hand. You screamed out in agony. Kuroo ran over to you as you went over to the sink and started running cold water on it to ease the pain. You stood there for a minute biting your lip fighting back the tears, saying swears under your breath. Suddenly Kuroo remembered something from his health class. “Y/N, don’t use cold water on a burn. It’ll leave a nasty scar.” He then proceeded to turn the water to a warmer temperature. As the water warmed the pain eased away. Your hand was still throbbing a bit. You and Kuroo went to the bathroom to dress the wound with bandages. When done, you guys chose to go out for lunch instead of risking another burn. Kuroo’s mom wasn’t around much for unknown reasons. While y’all were out, you saw some people that Kuroo knew. You were feeling shy that day, so you stood behind Kuroo. “Hey Bokuto!” In which Bokuto replied, “HEY HEY HEYYYYY! Wait… who’s the little cutie standing behind you?” You felt a blush run up to your ears. Kuroo, took notice of your shyness and said, “A close friend of mine.” Your eyes widened as he said ‘close friend’. For some reason you gained a boost of courage and stood in front of Kuroo. “I’m L/N, Y/N. Please call me, Y/N.” You said this with your hands on your hips with a smug smirk. Bokuto looked in awe at your sudden boost in confidence and courage. “Kuroo, you better take good care of that one, she’s a keeper.” Bokuto said, snapping his head back to face Kuroo with his boisterous attitude returning. Both you and Kuroo went crimson in the face and stared at Bokuto then looked at each other, eyes wide. “Bokuto, calm down.” Akaashi came from behind Bokuto. Bokuto was too energetic for his own good so he almost yelled out, “But they look so cute together!” You and Kuroo blushed even harder (if that was even possible) jaws about dropping to the floor. Some people turned their heads to the four of you. You both stare at Bokuto like he was nuts. Oh but little did you know how right he was.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Y/N start thinking about their feelings towards the other.

(we finally getting into 1st POVs)  
★Kuroo’s POV★  
I was sitting in English class today thinking about what Bokuto said weeks ago. “Do I actually have a crush on her?” I thought out loud. Everyone whipped their heads to face me. “Oops…” I whispered. Luckily for me the teacher was not in the classroom. Yamamoto asked me while wiggling his eyebrows, “Who is this ‘her’?” I slowly turned to face him, “Why are you worrying about someone I know and not your grades?” I asked him with a smug smirk. Yamamoto slouched back down into his chair. Some of the girls giggled and started whispering about how hot I was and arguing about who I had a crush on. Of course I ignored their annoying behavior, but the thought of Y/N kept gnawing at me. The last bell rang and I started walking to volleyball practice, when I heard Y/N call out my name from behind me. I spun around on my heel to face her. “What’s up, Y/N?” “Oh nothing really Kuroo, I don’t have practice today so I was wondering if I could tag along to watch your practice.” She said with a bright smile on her face which quickly faded when we heard the other girls saying harsh things about her, “I heard her mom killed her dad. I bet she’ll end up a killer.” An annoying fangirl of mine said. Fangirl #2 called out to me saying, “Don’t hang out with her, she’ll kill you just like her mother did to her father.” I clenched my fists just as I was about to say something Y/N beat me to it. “Listen, you don’t know what my life was like. So what if my mom committed a murder-suicide? That doesn’t mean I’ll end up a killer. But if I do, I’ll make sure I give you a long torturous death and no one will find your body because, someone is gonna eat it.” I watched as Y/N said that leaning in close to their ears saying it with a sadistic smile on her face. (Yes you have a sadistic side) I smirked at Y/N’s actions. Then I chimed in, “Chibi-Chan here is right. You never know what footsteps someone will follow. And she’s a lot better than you annoying brats.” The girls looked at us in shock. They eventually ran off crying because their hearts were broken. Me and Y/N high-fived and went to my volleyball practice. When we arrived Yamamoto walked up to us saying, “Kuroo, what took you so long? You’re late.” He looked to my right seeing Y/N there. His face lights up with mischief and he leans in next to my ear, and whispers, “So this is the lucky girl. She sure is a cutie.” I push him back, and come back with a snarky remark, “Yamamoto, don’t go off on me for being late. You’re late almost everyday.” I smirked at Yamamoto’s crushed spirits. Y/N finally spoke up, “Kuroo, you should get to practice. I'll go sit with Coach Nekomata.” I nod and run off to the locker room Y/N’s beautiful voice lingering in my head. I whisper to myself, “Man, looks like I am crushing on her…”

❤Y/N’s POV❤  
As I was watching Kuroo and the others practice, the coach asked me some questions as to why I was here. “Oh, um, I walk home with Kuroo most days, and I don’t have girl’s volleyball practice today, so I came to watch.” I reply with my signature fake bright smile. Nekomata chuckles, and nudges my arm with his elbow saying, “Oh really? Are you dating him?” My face burns crimson red. “N-no! He’s just my friend…” I trail off. Nekomata goes back to watching the practice but I get lost in thought. While thinking, I stand up and run off to the bathroom. “I’m starting to overthink then stress and UGH!” I say as I slam my fist against the wall. I get out my blade and fumble with it, tears start to roll down my face. I start telling myself as I cut my wrists, “He would never like someone like me. God dang it! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL??” I slam my fist down on the restroom counter, as the tears fall faster. I wash the blade and clean some of the blood off of my inner forearm. I wipe my cheeks and blow my nose to make it appear I wasn’t crying or breaking down. I stroll out the bathroom forgetting to put on my hoodie to cover up the lines on my wrists and forearms. I sat back down where I was sitting. Nekomata seems to have gone somewhere else. A boy with two-toned hair walks up to me saying, “Hey… you walked in with Kuroo right?” I nodded. “I’m L/N, Y/N. Call me Y/N.” The boy replies with a quiet ‘oh’. Then replies, “I’m Kozume, Kenma. Call me Kenma…” He trailed off and looked down and noticed my arms which I forgot about. He walked back over to Kuroo, and said something to him. It must have shocked or frightened him because Kuroo looked distraught. Kuroo ran up to me and quickly hugged me. I was confused so I asked why. He crouched down next to me whispering something. My eyes widen as I look down at my arms and wrists forgetting that I did that. I quickly put on my hoodie and gave Kuroo a short hug whispering in his ear “I'm sorry…” tears started to well up in my eyes. Kuroo told me, “It’s okay… I know it’s hard to stop.” He showed me his wrists. What I saw made me burst into quiet tears. What I saw were faded scars and fresher ones too.


	9. A New Home... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something happens and they have to leave their new life behind.

★Kuroo’s POV★  
Y/N and I started walking home in silence. She abruptly stopped and stared at the sidewalk in front of her. “Y/N?” Her gaze didn’t snap away from whatever she was staring at like she normally does. I walked up in front of her and placed my index finger under her chin to lift her head to face me. I finally see her snap out of her gaze and she blushes at what I’m doing. “Dang, you sure are a cutie.” I say in a teasing manner but I really mean it. Y/N’s blush deepens and replies while she turns her head towards the ground, “I’m really not…” I frown at her words, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You are beautiful, never think otherwise.” Y/N looks at me confused. Then asks me a question, “Kuroo, why are you so nice to me all of the sudden?” I cock my head to the side, “I’ve always been this kind, but… you’ll find out soon enough.” I say as I lean down next to her ear and whisper deviously. She finally smiles, but instead of her normal smile she has a wild look in her eyes that I can’t put my thumb on. She looks up at me and says, “We will see.” We continue walking home and talk like best friends.

✧Terra-Sama’s POV✧  
As Y/N and Kuroo were walking home, mom wasn’t having a good time… Let’s just say she met her end of the road. Y/N and Kuroo were almost home, when they saw a mysterious vehicle drive by at a high speed. Both Y/N and Kuroo just ignored it, but being the skeptic Y/N she glanced at the license plate just in case. When they arrived home, the place was ransacked and as for Kuroo’s mom… She didn’t move a muscle as she laid lifeless on the floor, half naked. Kuroo called the police saying that their house was burglarized and his mom was dead with a high chance of rape, possibly murdered. Y/N and Kuroo have lost everything they loved and hated. They both fell to the floor and held each other with tears flowing freely from their eyes. Once the police arrived they told them everything they knew. Luckily Y/N was smart enough to memorize the suspicious vehicle’s license plate. Neither of them had a job or car so they couldn’t keep living there. Kuroo rang up Bokuto and asked if he and Y/N could crash at his place. When they arrived at Bokuto’s their eyes were still red and puffy with their heads hanging low. Bokuto for once took note of how someone felt, and pulled them both into a hug. Kuroo and Y/N explained what happened. Bokuto grew depressed with them, because to know all that’s happened to them, hurts and is heartbreaking. They eventually let Y/N and Kuroo stay with them until they could live on their own.  
~Time Skip to 1 Week Later~  
It was one week later and Kuroo and Y/N kept trudging to school everyday in silence with a depressing aura surrounding them. People at school started to take notice of their odd behavior but didn’t have the guts to ask them what was wrong in fear they’ll aggravate them. Kuroo and Y/N have science class together and the teacher said the word ‘dead’. In that moment both of them snapped. Y/N started crying hysterically. Kuroo cried as quiet as he could even though it were wails of agony. Everyone viewed them differently from that day on. Wimps. Broken. Suicidal. Depressed. Everyone started to turn against them. Y/N got kicked off the girls volleyball team for being too mopey. Kuroo didn’t get any heat from his teammates because they had an understanding of what both Y/N and Kuroo have gone through. Kuroo offered Y/N to be the team manager. She accepted with a hug. Their life's gonna get a whole lot better, with a few bumps in the road. ;)


	10. The Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When some foreshadowing happens and life seems to be in Y/N's favor for once. (It do get a little spicy)

★Kuroo’s POV★  
“Hey Yaku.” I said as I was walking with Y/N into the boys’ volleyball gym. “Hi, Mr. Bedhead.” Yaku replied nonchalantly. Lev came up to me and started bouncing around like Bokuto would. “Lev. Chill. Now why are you acting like Bokuto?” Y/N said sternly. It looked as if a chill ran up Lev’s spine. “WE HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH WITH KARASUNO IN TWO DAYS!!” Lev shouted with energy. Y/N had a shocked look on her face. I just laughed, “Alright twig boy calm down. They aren’t a powerhouse anymore. Nothing to be excited about.” I say this when I was really pumped. Y/N looked up at me a little confused. “What do you mean anymore?” She said with her head cocked to the side. “Oh yeah, Y/N, they used to be a powerhouse but a few years ago they lost that title and are now known as the Wingless Crows.” Y/N smiles brightly and says cheerfully, “We’ll make sure they won’t fly again!”  
~Time Skip to When you and Kuroo have returned home~  
❤Y/N’s POV❤  
I arrived at home with Kuroo. The house was quiet as per usual. Seeing as how Bokuto’s shoes were nowhere to be seen by the front door, meaning he wasn’t home. Kuroo and I parted our separate ways to get to our rooms. I enter my room, take off my shoes and put my bag in its designated place. Grab my phone and flop onto my bed. Checking social media, seeing more lies and rumors about Kuroo and I have spread. That’s just everyday life now. I sighed in disappointment. I hear a knock at my door. Now this isn’t something that happens ever. I thought as I stood up to trudging to my bedroom door. “Yes?” I say slightly annoyed and lazily while swinging the door open. I see Kuroo towering over me with a bored face. I could tell a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips based on my annoyed persona. His face goes back to how it was then saying, “Y/N, we need to talk.” At that moment my heart skipped a beat and started pounding. For some reason I felt heat rise to my cheeks. “O-okay.” I said quietly, letting him in. We sat down on my bed, an awkward silence falling over the both of us. I finally break the silence. “So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Kuroo jerks his head up and looks up at me, his eyes wide and heat rising to his face. Finally processing what he’s gonna say, “I… er.. Uh… to talk about…” Kuroo trailed off by the end of his incomplete statement. “Spit it out already. It can’t be that bad.” I say like he’s making a big fuss. “Well… if that’s what you want.” Kuroo says deviously as he slowly crawls towards me on the bed. I eventually see him hovering over me since I was laying down. Both hands on either side of my head. A blush rises to my ears quickly. He sees my reaction and smirks. He swiftly but delicately dives down and soon enough I feel a pair of soft lips crash against mine. I feel my blush creep down my neck and start to cover my whole face. I tense at first but steadily relaxed into the kiss, letting my eyes flutter shut. It lasts for what feels like forever, but in reality it was mere seconds. Kuroo slowly pulled away, opening half lidded eyes. I then opened my eyes, gazing into his. We both suddenly jerked towards each other, instinctively wrapping my arms around his neck. Kuroo slithered his arms to wrap around my waist and lifted me up slightly. Our lips smashed together once more. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip. At first I denied him entrance to my mouth. But he had a trick up his sleeve. He bit down gently on my lip and I quietly moaned. Kuroo took the chance to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in between my parted lips. My hands made their way up into his messy, raven hair. Delicately pulling at it. I gasped when Kuroo lifted me up with ease and immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. Kuroo covered the back of my head as he gently pushed me to the wall then took his hand putting it on one of my thighs. With the other wrapping around my waist. I was so into the heated makeout session I didn’t notice the slow grind at my crotch. When I finally realized, a blush rose furiously again, but welcomed the feeling of slight pleasure. Each and every passionate kiss blocked out everything around us. We didn’t even notice that Bokuto opened the door when he heard soft moans and grunts. As Bokuto watched without us noticing, Kuroo trailed small kisses down my jaw to my neck eventually sucking and softly biting over the delicate S/C (skin color) skin. Letting a few moans escape my lips. When we finally reached the end of that session we glanced and saw Bokuto standing there shocked. Both our eyes widened while Bokuto’s expression changed to one of a devilish grin. Bokuto sprinted off yelling, “OOOOOO CAUGHT YOU TWO! GUESS YOU TWO ARE MORE THAN ‘CLOSE’ FRIENDS!!” We both ran after the boisterous simple minded ace. Saying simultaneously, “Don’t tell ANYONE Bokuto!” We finally caught up to him, he replied while smirking, “Why should I not?” My frown brimming with fury slowly flipped to a grin dripping out with sadism and venom. The words that slipped out of my mouth switched Bokuto’s mood to shock. (oh wouldn’t reader-chan like to know what you said ;3) Kuroo burst into laughter. “Who knew you were such a bad girl? Blackmail. I like it.” Kuroo says, still in a fit of laughter. “Now Bokuto, just remember, don’t tell our secret and we won’t tell yours.” Kuroo says sinfully, as he carries me out the room bridal style. I yelp as he picks me up. He whispers in my ear seductively, “Now… let’s finish what we started.” I blush as he carries me into his room and closes the door with his foot. Bokuto can’t handle the noise so he leaves the house. ;)))))))


	11. Before the Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of build up events happening before the match.

★Kuroo’s POV★  
Now Y/N is officially my girlfriend. Seeing as how the night time activities and the confessions during it… We slept in my room and cuddled through the night. I made her wear one of my shirts for comfort. She laid her head on my chest as she slept peacefully. I woke up first with her clinging to me. She had a fistful of my shirt. I slowly slipped out of the bed to not wake her. I go to the bathroom to change clothes. I look down at my feet for a few seconds. “Oh, well, would you look at that… the brick has shown itself once more. Must’ve been from having such a gorgeous girl curled up in front of me.” I say just above a whisper. I put on the change of clothes checking the clock on the bathroom wall. It read 5:57AM. “Sheesh, I woke up early.” I grunt out while walking back to my room. I enter the room to see Y/N curled up groaning in pain clutching her stomach. “Y/N?? What’s wrong?!” I say frantically. “Oh, hey Kuroo. Don’t worry it’s just something that happens once a month and it chose today.” She replies, her voice strained and a smile plastered on her face. “Chibi-chan, are you sure it wasn’t because I was too rough?” I said, eyes wide like saucers. “I’m fine Kuroo. You don’t have to worry about me. It’s normal.” She said nonchalantly.  
❤Y/N’s POV❤  
“Plus, I couldn’t miss your practice game against Karasuno.” I say standing up from the bed. I ran off to the bathroom in a hurry in fear more blood would leak out. “Bloody hell.” (Pun intended :3) I grunt as I sit down on the toilet fumbling with the tampon in my hands. “I hate periods so much. No man can understand what it’s like.” I murmur as I put the tampon in. Walking out of the bathroom in a mood, Kuroo wraps his arms around me from behind. I smiled at the gesture, I really needed it. “Why don’t we go lay down and relax? I think you need it.” He whispered in my ear then gave it a chaste kiss. I nodded. I was about to walk forward when Kuroo swept me off my feet. We lie back down on his bed and rest for another 30 minutes. We wake up getting ready for school. I slip into my jeans and T-shirt. I snatched Kuroo’s jacket because of comfort. “Hey Chibi-chan, do you know where my jacket is?” He asks me as I’m putting it on. I whistle acting all innocent. He speedily turns around. “Y/N, really? You know what? Fine.” He says slightly annoyed but eventually chuckles at how big it is on me. We go eat a quick breakfast and start making our way to school. We lace our fingers together while walking. When we arrive we head to class and go through the day.  
~Time skip to Science Class~  
I walk over to Kuroo’s desk and start chatting with him. We discuss the practice match that is soon to come. Right as I’m about to ask him a question I get shoved aside by one of his fangirls. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the class whore.” Brat #1 says with a smirk. Brat #2 grins and slams me to the ground. I act as if I’m hurt so they’re ego gets just high enough it’s crushed when I show them what I can really do. Kuroo stands up and shouts furiously, “OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” I smirk at his actions. The 3 brats spin around to face him. Brat #3 takes the stage and replies, “Keeping you from making a mistake.” That’s the moment something snapped inside Kuroo. “Did… you just say Y/N was a mistake?” Brat #1 chimes in, “Of course, she shouldn’t have been born. She gets in the way and ruins people’s lives.” Still smirking I stand up and dust my jeans off. “Oh really?” I say sadistically. Their leader tries to push me down again, by pressing against my shoulder. I don’t move a millimeter. “Don’t forget about the bigger problem.” Kuroo says as he lifts one up by the back of their collar and carries them to their seat. I always have a knife in my bag just in case, but I can’t use that. Only for emergencies. “Now, why don’t you two run along back to your seats while I discuss the upcoming practice match with the team manager?” He says gritting his teeth trying to mask his fury. I grab her wrist and drag her to her seat. “This is where you belong sweetheart. Not near the captain.” I whisper in her ear every bit as raged as I was when my parents fought. “You’re… you’re a monster!” She yells fearfully. “Say what you like, but I will never subdue to your level.” I say patting her shoulder while walking to my seat next to Kuroo. Kuroo and I put our legs on our desks and have a shit-eating grin on our faces for the rest of the day. The last girl who was watching walked to her seat without a fuss. After she sat down the teacher finally arrived. I snickered at the expression on their faces.  
~Time skip to when on the bus to go to the inn for the practice match~  
★Kuroo’s POV★  
Y/N leaned her head on my shoulder after she fell asleep. Her face was so peaceful when she slept. I slowly pulled us closer to the window, sitting sideways on the bus seat. Pulling her in between my long legs, resting her head on my chest while I rested mine on her shoulder. I drifted off to sleep. Horribly for us, the team took notice of what we were doing. They remained quiet so they could snap pictures of us. We woke up on the ride to the inn. I forgot the whole team was there so I kissed the top of Y/N’s head and whispered in her ear, “Hey Chibi-chan, wake up.” I lifted my head and saw the whole team staring with happy, shocked faces. My face became immediately flushed and eyes wide. I hid my face in the crook of Y/N’s neck. “OH HELL. HOW MANY PICTURES DID YOU GUYS TAKE?” Y/N yelled suddenly. A shiver running down all their spines never seeing Y/N in such a mood before. They owned up to it and were ordered to delete all photos. We went inside the inn and got settled in. Y/N hung around me for a bit before leaving me to my own devices. When she came back she was clutching her stomach and fell to her knees and laid her head on my lap. “Rip my uterus out now please…” She muttered. “Well then how will you have our beautiful children?” I said as I leaned down kissing her head. “You got me there but this hurts.” She groaned out smirking. “I think we should go to sleep, Chibi-chan.” I said sweetly in her ear. We swiftly adjusted and drifted off to sleep. Once more the team took photos of her snuggling into my chest.


End file.
